A vehicle seat belt system may include a D-ring for supporting the seat belt webbing at a location beside the shoulder of a seated vehicle occupant. The webbing in such a system typically extends upward from a seat belt retractor to the D-ring, through the D-ring, and downward from the D-ring to an anchor beside the seat. The webbing moves longitudinally through the D-ring when the occupant extracts the webbing from the retractor, and also when the webbing is being retracted by the retractor. In some cases, the D-ring is equipped with a webbing roller for facilitating longitudinal movement of the webbing through the D-ring.